In Dreams
by GlycineBleumer
Summary: Arwen made a promise to her mother that changes the whole storyline!!! Arwen is going to sail to the west! What will Aragorn do? What will the others do? A/A, 3rd chapter posted! Arwen's departure to Valinor, how will Aragorn cope?
1. Prologue

**In Dreams**

― Introduction ―

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, its characters, or its places. But, I do own this story and the ideas.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek,_

_Frozen as the ice in Arctic._

_And yet it burned me,_

_Heart and Soul_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

            " No, mother, do not leave me grieving for you!", the she-elf sobbed as her mother lay terribly pale because of the orcs' assault.

            " Arwen, do not cry like that for me. I do not want you to cry over me, but I do want to meet you again. When Elanors and Niphredils bloom, I shall find you west of the sea, never again to be separated.", her sick mother said, trying to ease her daughter's heart. But her heart is full of grief which she could not bear, as elves feel more emotions than other living beings.

            " I promise, that I will find you again, mother. Even if I have to swim across the sea, I will still go over the sea to meet you again.", her eyes shone with determination as she said this.

            " Then promise me that and fulfill it.", the mother smiled weakly as some fair people put her on a palfrey and carried her away from her beloved daughter. 

She closed her eyes and feel the breeze blew upon her face, and the odor of the salty water filled her head, and she dreamed of those days to come, when she would be together with her daughter again. If she should wait for millions of years for her daughter to come, then she will…She will…

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek,_

_And I thrived on hiding it._

_I deemed people do not know,_

_Yet inside the hid the same icy tears_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

In Lothlorien…

            "Estel, where have you been all these years?", Her eyes looked at me with concern as she said those words. I could not help but look at her grey eyes, that look similarly like her father's.

            " I cannot tell you just yet.", I answered softly, trying not to make her angry. It is not like she always got angry at me each time I answered the wrong thing. But the fact that I had been away from her for about three years, and I will not tell her where I had been, surely will make any girl angry, but not her. She just closed her eyes, and nodded sympathetically at me.

            " The Shadow has come, but my heart rejoices. For you, Estel, shall be among those who will destroy It.", She looked up at me and smiled a bittersweet smile. The fact that she is happy, always makes me happy too, but not this time, because I saw grief inside her eyes. It is the fact that I might die trying to banish the Dark Lord, that made her sorrowful. That I might not see her again after this.

            " But Arwen, I cannot see the future, and what will happen I do not know. But as you hope, I will keep a hope to my heart too. And I will not join Sauron, but the Havens are not for me to enjoy, because I am a mortal." I voiced my thoughts. " And, if you shall marry me, then you will have to give up the Havens." I added.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek._

_I searched for love, and found it._

_Yet soon discovered that it is not mine,_

_Nor is it yours._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

            She closed her eyes, and thought about it. The thought that she would die because she loves me, made me wince. But still, I, too, love her and want to be with her. She gazed longingly to the west where the land of her people lay and where her beloved mother lay.

            Drawing a deep breath, she said, " I will cleave to you, Dúnadan, and give up the Havens and my immortality if I can, but…", she stopped as tears filled her eyes, attempting to drop. " I made a promise to my mother, that I couldn't possibly break.", she finally said after a few minutes of holding back.

            That answer struck me dumb. I know that the Evenstar of the elves wouldn't possibly want to give up her immortality for only a mere human like me. But, as I love her, I wish she would love me too.

            She brushed her tears away harshly, and ran away from me. To the deep forest of Lórien, away from the land which I stood.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek,_

_And it stained my insipid face._

_I threw your heart apart,_

_And darted away._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

            I couldn't believe what I had just said. He looked at me with the look that says, ' What ??? You don't want me?' I felt as if I had just smashed his heart into dust, and stepped on it again and again. 

I don't think I could even possibly say that I am sorry for what I just said. Because I mean it. I did make a promise that I couldn't break, even with the strongest love I've ever felt in my whole long life. It would be better that I break my relationship with him, than break the promise. I think.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek,_

_And it slid down his cheek._

_I am leaving now,_

_I hope you're happy._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

But I could not bear seeing him hate me for not loving him. And I hope he doesn't. I hope he will still love me to the end of days, that way I will be happy until the end of days. But he would not. He would be thinking about me everyday, and never have rest until he meets me again. I don't want that to happen. If someone told me to choose between myself and him, I will choose him. I want him to be happy, let him love someone else, let him be happy. Yes, I hope he will be happy that I left.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek,_

_But do not let it slide on yours._

_Inside I feel guilty,_

_But I will not show it._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

The next day…

            I was looking down from the tree where I was standing on, as he walked away with sorrow in his heart. I know I shouldn't say what I said last night, but what is already said, cannot be taken aback. I regret myself for saying it, but I regret what I wished last night more. That I wished myself to be happy, and he to be restless in sorrow and loss.

            I don't know how I should forgive myself for what I did. Though maybe no one will ever notice it, I can see bitterness in his laugh as he said goodbye to Haldir. And as nobody else will notice, He walked with a heavy heart as he strolled across the ethereal forest. 

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek._

_I left you, and you left me._

_Is that all love does?_

_I hope it is not._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

            Closing my eyes, I pushed the tears out of my eyes. I didn't know what I gave away that night, I gave away my heart, and my true love. The love that I had been searching for these three thousands years of my life. And I just gave it all away in one night.

            Never thought I would feel so much sorrow in my heart, in all these years, I considered myself to be too good for any man or any elf. But now I see that even the strongest of heart can be melted down with a little bit of love. That is how strong love is. But I might never think of love anymore, as the true love that I found, just walked out of my door, and never again to come back.

            And as I will never think of love, I shall never be happy anymore…ever

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Icy tears slid down my cheek,_

_Leaving an image of a miserable girl._

_I love you, but I shouldn't_

_You're not mine, go for someone else._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

Author's Note : Well, there's the intro, should I continue, or did I mess up the first time?You can say anything you want to say to me through your reviews, and all you have to do is click on the cute little button below and type whatever you want. Or, you can e-mail me at orca@smileyface.com. I will read every review I got, and reply it if it includes a question or suggestion, so be sure to leave your e-mail address so I may contact you back. But, if you didn't leave your e-mail address, then read the next chapter, and the answer will be there! You're still reading? Well, thank you for reading my fic and my babbling J

PS: I didn't tell you from whose POV* I'm writing it. Well, most of the chapters will be Arwen's POV, because I think I can understand her feelings better, because I'm a girl. And the POVs for this chapter in chronological order are: Me(Not a POV) – Aragorn – Arwen – Arwen. Well, do you understand what I'm really trying to talk about? Anyway, I will always put the chronological order of the POV on every author's note, so you can understand the story better.

PPS: The poem that I slipped between the scenes is called "Icy Tears", that is my poem. It will be in my directory if you want it.

PPPS: The next chapter will be released two weeks after the last one.

PPPPS: I will always put the date which this story started at, that corresponds with LoTR's timeline here, on the author's note. This one is; year 2980, if you got the LoTR book, published by Harper Collins, it's on page 1127 (Appendix B) I don't know about the other publishers.

PPPPPS: My reason for putting so many PSes and PPSes, is because I have so many things to say, but I couldn't put it all on the author's note, so I put so many of those. You don't really have to read it, but if you need some more information about the fic, I'm not going to tell you not to.

* POV = Point of View

Trailer for the next chapter…

            _" Ada, I have this…dream."_

_            " Will you then tell me about it?"_

_            " There were eyes…staring at me."_

_            " I suppose it has a meaning."_

_            " Yes, I think it does…"_

Next Chapter: "The Dream"


	2. The Dream

**In Dreams**

― Chapter I "The Dream" ―

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, its characters, or its places. But, I do own this story and the ideas.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

You're everything my dream has seen 

_But, what are dreams?_

_I'm walking where my dreams have been_

_But, what are dreams?_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪__

           _I woke up in a stunning meadow. foliages were blossoming, there were elanors, and many other flowers that I don't know. Many unseen birds were singing a song of joy. But, somehow I felt vacant despite the beauty that surrounds me. I felt, alone. I was going to drop back to sleep, when a call startled me._

_I stood up, and looked around my surroundings. Then I ran. I didn't know why I was running, my body just moves without my control. But, sometimes I would stop to look around and run again. It is as if I was searching for something, someone. It was then I found her. It was Celebrian, my mother. I started running towards her, as a lost child would when she found her mother. Wait a minute, I thought as I stopped. Celebrian is in Aman. So, I wouldn't find her, because I am not in Aman yet. Narrowing my eyes, I examined her with my vision. That's when she called my name, Arwen. _

_Quickly I ran to her, only to find that she vanished, and only her garments were left. I fell to the ground with a thump, and slowly all the beautiful things around me started to fade. Then, I was left alone in the darkness. _

_I gripped the garment in hope that it will bring me out of the darkness, but it was of no use. So, I gathered my courage, stood up, and looked around to find a pair of grievous eyes staring back at me. They were not ugly, they're actually attractive. Attractive and yet, enchanting. I couldn't take my eyes off them. I just stared back in wonder, as those eyes moved nearer to me. Then, fear started to grip me as it reached the distance whereas I could touch it. I weaved it away with the garment, and it vanished, leaving me all alone in the darkness._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Can I believe these spells I feel?_

_I'm wary now_

_Can I believe, or is this real?_

_I'm wary now_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪__

Waking up with sweat all over my body, I sat up and scanned over my room. I took a long breath, glad that it was only a nightmare, a mere nightmare. 'Well, I am not really sure if it is a mere nightmare, as it had been haunting me every night after Estel left, and I reached Rivendell.'

'Is it trying to tell me something? Is it? I hope it really is not something as terrible as Sauron succeeding  in conquering middle-earth. Or maybe, Sauron will rise again, even though the Ring is destroyed. I will ask _ada_* if he knows something.'

I left my bed, and strode to the closet to change my clothes. Picking up a grey dress, with silver threads, I slid my nightgown off. The sunshine that slipped out of the gap in the curtain shone right on top a green dress put on my chair by a servant. But, I was too busy changing my clothes, that I didn't notice it. 

I put on the grey dress quickly, not patient enough to wait for my _ada_'s words about the dream. After I had finished straightening my waist-length hair, trying not to look as if I'm in a hurry, I quickly slid out of my room's door to go to my _ada_'s huge room.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Just like some new-born creature, I_

_What are dreams?_

_A child in need of love and care_

_Tell me what, tell me what are dreams?_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪__

I heard the rushed footsteps, and know instantly that it is Arwen. No one else would stroll that way except her and Legolas, and he is in Mirkwood right now. I closed my book and turned my chair to face the door, when it was suddenly opened by my daughter. 

" _Ada_, I'd been dreaming the same, bizarre dream since a week ago when I arrived here." She told me as she moves toward a chair that is positioned in front of me, and sat down.

" And you suppose I know what it means, am I right ?", I asked her while turning back to reading the book I closed earlier.

" Yes! I was sitting in a wonderful meadow, then I heard somebody call me. I stood up, and started looking for the one calling me. But, I wasn't in control of my body that time, as I run and run.", She suddenly bursted. 

" Well, what happened next ?", I asked her, as I know that the dream she was talking about wouldn't only be that short.

" Then, I saw _naneth*_. I was so thrilled that I ran to her immediately, but I remembered that _naneth_ is in Grey Havens, so I stopped, and stared at her.", the elf said. " Suddenly, she called my name. I immediately knew that it was _naneth_, so I ran to her. But when I reached to her, she just vanished. And, my surroundings grew darker and darker, until it was completely black." She added.

I lifted my eyes off the book as the word '_Naneth_' was mentioned. Celebrian sailed over the sea almost 450 years ago, but the grief is still here in my heart. I took a deep breath before telling her to continue on with her story.

" This is where my dream started to grow peculiar.", her tone was serious, not excited like the one before. " There were eyes, heartbreaking eyes looking at me. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember. It moved nearer and nearer to me, so I reached out my hand to touch it. But before I could touch it, it vanished. What could that mean, _ada_?", she asked me with a desperate tone.

" I do not know.", I told her. " Why don't you try asking your grandmother about it, while she is still here." I suggested. She nodded in agreement, seeing that I am not able to tell her anything. Standing up, she was walking toward the door when she turned back and asked, " _Ada_, does it mean that I will lose everything ? And be left alone ?", she asked me with grievous eyes.

" No, my dear. You are not going to lose everything. I will always be there for you, as long as you let me." I answered reassuringly. She smiled at me, and went out of the door.

I actually do not know if I will always be there for her. And I actually can help her with her dreams, but I don't want her to see me break down and cry over Celebrian as I talk about her mother. I want to support her, so I need to be strong in front of her. And I am sure that Galadriel can help her better in these kinds of things. 

I do not know what the dream is trying to tell her, but I know for sure that she is not going to lose her life unless all that she has is taken away from her. She may look vulnerable and weak, but inside she is strong, just like her mother. Even stronger.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Can I believe these spells I feel?_

_I'm wary now_

_Can I believe, or is this real?_

_I'm wary now_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

Closing the heavy door behind me, I sighed, and walked silently toward my Grandparents' room. This is the first time Elrond had said that he could not help me in more than a thousand years. In truth, I know that Elrond can help me figure out what the dream means, or if it mean anything at all. There must be a reason why he wouldn't help me. But, I will need to figure that later, because I have to find out about the dream first.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

I knocked on the thick decorated door softly, as I already hear footsteps from behind the door. I didn't have to wait long, because before I could knock on the door again, a female figure appeared in front of me in a long white robe. Galadriel smiled as she gestured for me to go inside her room. I got in and closed the door behind me, as the regal lady told me to sit on a chair. I sat down and made myself comfortable.

" Where is grandfather?" I asked her. She turned towards me.

" He is in the garden, talking with Haldir.", She answered. " Now, on what purpose did you come here?" She asked back. 

I shifted uncomfortably, and looked into her azure eyes. Then, she smiled consciously as she always did after knowing what somebody will do next. And she escpecially did the one with a smile only for me.

" So you want me to tell you what your dream means?" She asked. I knew that I don't have to explain it to her, as she can read my mind through my eyes.

" Yes please, if you would." I answered. 

" Well, then you should tell me what the dream is." She said while still smiling.

" I don't think I should, as you already know what the dream is." I stated the obvious. I do not know how she could know what people are thinkng about, only by looking into their eyes, for seconds.

" Hmm, this could get really complicating. So, do you want me to tell you what the dream means, or help you to find out what the dream means." This question might make some people confused, but not me. I am already too used to my grandmother's riddles.

" I want you to tell me what it means, but if you could not, then I want you to help me find out what it means.", I answered her confusing question.

" I can tell you what the dream means, but I cannot help you to understand what I mean.", she stated before continuing. " You were in perfect bliss before your _Nana_ left, and when she left, you were in despair and great pain was in your heart. Then, you found someone that is able to soothe that pain, and that someone could heal it if you let him. You will have to accept that someone so that he will be able to heal you. But you could not accept him, as you are still bound to the memory of your _naneth_."

" What do you mean?", I asked, confused with her words.

" I could not tell you that, you need to find that out by yourself.", she answered.

" But," I was going to protest, but her sad smile stopped me. I looked down for a moment, and stood up. I heard her sigh as I closed the door behind me.

         ▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Just like some new-born creature_

_What are dreams?_

_A child in need of love and care_

_What are dreams?_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

Author's Note: Thank you once again, for reading my story, and still have time to read my extremely long note! J I promise you guys that I'm going to finish this chaptered story of mine, unlike the others that I abandoned L Well, I got this habit of getting bored with my own stories. : P Anyway, please review! I need critics and suggestions to get better, so please help me learn how to be a good writer! J And oh, I also got this habit of putting smiley faces on notes, J L *_*  ^_^  _^  ^_ ^_^'  _  @_@  @_^  ^_@  BWAHAHHAHAHUHUHUHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Uhm, sorry about that! And once again, thank you!

This one is; 3009, after Arwen was sent for by Elrond, Page 1127 Appendix B.

* _Ada_ means dad or daddy in elvish, learned from reading too many fics, I don't remember which one.

* _Naneth_ means mother in elvish, learned from reading too many fics too.

PS: I'm not going to put so many extra notes today, just one wouldn't hurt. In this fic, I used the song "Dreams" by Enya. It doesn't really fit, but it talks about dreams too, right?

POVs: Arwen-Arwen-Elrond-Arwen-Arwen

Review Replies:

Leni M. : Sorry for the mistakes I made. It is because I would daily use informal English, of course, but before making or continuing this fic, I would usually read the LoTR, so that I get the mood of it. That's why, the LoTR-kind-of-English got mixed with my usual English. All in all, sorry for the mistake, and thank you for reviewing! J

Flying_Eagle : Thank you for the wonderful reply you gave me, I will continue the fic for you ! J

Evenstar : Sorry for the mistake too, I am not a native, so please forgive me, and I am clumsy too. And about the article, I will look for it somewhere in my last year's folder, I do not know where it is now, but I will send it to you once I find it! Thanks for the wonderful review too! J

Goddess Morigan : Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the review, I really appreciated it! I like how people put trailers on their chaptered stories, so I thought people would like it too when I put trailers, so I am glad that you like it ! J

Kungfuqueen : Sorry that I make it depressing, and you don't really like it. I did not realise that it is deperssing, so I'm sorry! And thank you for reading and reviewing it too! J

For everyone : Thank you for ur wonderful reviews, they made my world brighter! Smiley faces for everybody !!!!!!!!!! J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

Trailer for the next chapter…

_           " Father, this is the time."_

_           " Yes, this is, my dear."_

_           " Then why do I feel…lost?"_

_           " Lost? You'll never feel lost in the Havens ever again, my heart."_

_           " I…I guess so…"_

Next Chapter: "Departure For The Havens"


	3. Departure To The Havens

**In Dreams**

― Chapter II "Departure For The Havens" ―

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, its characters, or its places. Also, I don't own the song "A Thousand Miles". But, I do own this story and the ideas, and also Gwathlöme, even though he is Arwen's in this story, he is originally mine.

Author's Note: Concerning Arwen's horse. It is a he, he is completely white in colour, just like my horse, Zara. Can you picture him? I hope you can!

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Making a way through the crowd._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           The night breeze blew softly on my face as I tried to picture Rivendell in my mind. Tonight will be the last time I sleep in Rivendell, because tommorow I will be leaving for the Grey Havens. This was the time I have been waiting forward to since mother sailed over the sea. But now that I have come to it, I don't think it means that much to me anymore. Is it because of him?

           I sighed to my own lack of common sense. I know I loved him with all my heart, and I know I will give up my immortality for him, and I also know that I will give up the Grey Havens, just to be with him. But what a fool I have been to let him go, by just saying that I cannot give up the Grey Havens. 

           I have never regretted anything I did or said before that faithful night. Never, not even once. Yet, I bewailed over what I said that night, for letting him go. 

No, I didn't let him go. I left myself. Yes, I left.

           Warm tears slid down my face. Why should it be so warm, when what I feel inside is draftiness? Why can't it just be frozen? I closed my eyes, wringing the tears off them. I took a deep breath and sighed, before going back to my bed to slumber.

Somehow I know that this evening is going to be a long night of crying and lamenting what wrongs I did. The night to alter the things that happened in the past. And I thought about many things that night. But I didn't remember anything about the dream I had years ago. Not even slightly.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_And I…need you_

_And I…miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           I knocked softly on the richly carved door before entering the room. The room was neatly kept, except for the bed, where a she-elf lay fast asleep. I strolled to position myself beside the bed to wake my daughter up. I put my hand on top of hers, as her starry eyes fluttered open. 

           As soon as she realised that I was the one waking her up, she swiftly sat on her bed politely. I chuckled inside as I noticed her messed up hair and swollen eyes. It is not everyday I could come to her room to meet her personally, since I have so many other things to do. But for this last day, I want her to know that I care for her. For this last day.

           " A…ada, why are you here?", she stuttered. It is funny to see that a maiden who is three millenias old can stutter like a little girl. I chuckled inside.

           " I came here to wake you up, dear. Since you did not show up on breakfast.", I answered calmly. I looked at her face closely as bits of tears are still visible, and her eyes were tired and mournful. It seems that she had been crying herself to sleep.

           " What is it that you cried over?", I asked her symphateticaly. She looked down on her lap and took some time to think over what to say. I did not want her to cry again, but I just have the urge to know what made her cry over the night. Is it the fact that she is going to leave Rivendell or is it because she will not be with her brothers for quite a time? But, I do not think the second option is right, since she often stayed behind in here when her brothers went away.

           " I…it is nothing. Why do you ask?", She said, trying to hid the truth from me. 

           " I know that you have been crying over something. Is it because you're leaving?"

           " Yes, it is…It is because I am going to leave Middle-Earth and…and all its inhabitants. I will miss this place, so…uhm…well, I cried over it."

           " Well, but you will be able to see your mother once we arrived in Aman. And  you should be going down for breakfast in a moment. I shall meet you there." I said before heading for the door.

           " W…Wait!", She cried. " When are we leaving?" added she.

           " Right after you had your breakfast, we will head west to Amon Sûl.*"

           " Can we wait until after lunch? Please?" She pleaded. 

           " As you wish." I answered, not wanting to see her sorrowful face. She had never been truly happy since her mother's departure, and I do not want to make her more grievous than this. It is already more than adequate.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time, will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk A Thousand Miles_

_If I could just see you…tonight_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           As my father closed the door, I got off my luxurious bed, and took a tunic dress I prepared for today. It is a simple blue robe with silver leaves as the girdle. I braided my hair for the journey, and looked at myself in the mirror, as I realised that there are bits of tears on my face and there are dark circlets under my eyes. I quickly walked to the bathroom and washed my face, so that it would not look so somber. 

           It had been such a terrible night for me that I do not even want to remember. Well, it may not be that terrible, because of the happy memories I had when my mother was still there when I need her. And it shall not be so anymore, because I am going to meet my mother at last. Even if…even if it meant losing my true love.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_It's always times like these,_

_When I think of you,_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me._

_'Cause everything's so wrong, _

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           Elladan and Elrohir had told me that Elrond is going to leave this morning, and to my own stupidity, I had just reached Lorién after Galadriel left three days ago to Rivendell. I quickly got on my horse, and forced him into a gallop. I did not mean to be so cruel to my horse, but I really need time, and it is now slipping away from me. So, my weary and heavy-eyed horse galloped as fast as he could to Rivendell which is about a four days away of riding non-stop. Fortunately, the elves from Rivendell would not gallop, as they might walk just slowly, taking in the beauty of Middle-Earth before leaving it.

           I know that I don't have to catch them, since Arwen turned me down so many years ago. But, in my heart I just knew that she didn't mean to. Maybe she has something to say about that, and for that reason, I need to see her, even if when I reach her she would turn me down again. And, if she really didn't like me that time, then at least I could see her face for the last time. Yes, see her face for the last time, that is a better reason for this.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           Riding slowly on Gwathlöme* through the woods of Trollshaws, I often looked back to the east, where Rivendell lay. I do not know what actually I am looking for, but something urged me to stop and wait for it. Yet I cannot make the whole group stop just because I felt the need to. I sighed deeply as I continued riding with the others.

           I'm going to miss Middle-Earth, I really will. I'm going to miss Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood. I'm going to miss Legolas, Celeborn, and Elladan, Elrohir. But I guess I can bear that. Still, I couldn't leave Estel, I know that he probably hates me now, but I just couldn't help wanting to meet him again. Even for once.

           Unconsciously, I stopped on my tracks and sank deep in thought. I didn't notice that the others had stopped too, wanting to know what is wrong with me. Against my will, a tear slid down my face, and I started weeping. Everything started to blur out, and then I don't remember anything else. It was dark. Dark and frigid…

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time will pass me by?_

_Oh, 'Cause you know I'd walk A Thousand Miles,_

_If I could just see you…tonight_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           When I woke up, I realised that everyone was around me, looking down. As I didn't remember what happened, I just blinked twice, trying to clear the image.

           " What happened?" I asked. Now that it is clear, I noticed that everyone is looking at me with concerns in their eyes.

           " You wept, and suddenly you fainted and fell from your horse." Galadriel answered. " It was about four hours ago, and it is evening now. We shall camp here for the night." She added in her wise and calm voice, that nobody else except her, has.

           " You ought to go to sleep again, Arwen. You seemed to be really tired that you fainted." Celeborn adviced.

           " Yes. Thank you for being so concerned about me." I said to both of them.

           " You do not have to be that formal. After all, you are our granddaughter." Celeborn said, smiling. I just smiled and laid down on my cot, before I knew that a minute has passed, I was in a deep slumber.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_And I…I don't wanna let you know,_

_I…I drown in your memory_

_I…I don't wanna let this go_

_I…I don't._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           I kept on riding through the night even though I would have to trot slowly and lit a torch. I will do anything if it meant I could see her again. Just when I thought I saw some lights in the forest, I realised that it was a clearing. I slowed down to a walk, and stopped just besides the clearing to camp. It is not that I want to camp, but my horse somehow needs its rest after walking for some hours.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead._

_Just making my way._

_Making a way through the crowd._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

           After walking for two days and one night, we finally reached Amon Sûl. But, we are not going to camp here, as it was still so light, so we decided to ride for some more hours until we reached Chetwood, near Bree. We are not going to go to Bree, because it is just not our custom to stop at an inn. 

Elrohir once told me about an inn in Bree called "The Prancing Pony". He told me that it was the best inn in Bree, and Mr. Butterburr, its owner, is a good man, even though he has some problems with his memory. I would like to go to "The Prancing Pony". Even if I couldn't spend a night there, I would love to see men, and how they live. I had been interested about men, and when Elladan said that most rangers are men, I asked my father if I could be a ranger. And, he told me that being a ranger is not as easy as that, and it is also dangerous. So, I did not become a ranger.

After walking slowly for half an hour, Elrond, who lead the company, started galloping slowly, so all the others galloped too. And then, he got faster and faster. I just followed the others, as I do not want to be left behind. I looked back for a few moments, before urging my horse to go faster.

Before the sun set beyond the horizon, we reached Chetwood. I was going to ask Elrond if I could just get near enough to Bree so that I can see what people inside are doing. But, as I think it over, Elrond would not allow me. So I pushed the yearning deep inside my heart.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_And I still…need you_

_And I still…miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

I could not believe how fast time had passed as we already reached the Grey Havens, or as my people say, Mithlond. I got down from Gwathlöme, and unpacked the bundle I put on him, as the other elves did the same thing too. Except for my father, as he was walking to a big house near the shore where, I think, Cirdan the shipwright lives. 

As I finished unpacking my load, I strolled over to Bilbo's pony, as he seemed to have troubles unpacking. As soon as he saw me, he gave way, so that I may unpack it for him. There was silence between us except for the sound of waves, and the other elves' chattering. After I finished unpacking his load, I turned back to my own horse, to carry my load to the ship.

" Lady Arwen, are you going to depart over the sea to Aman with us?" he asked, breaking the silence. I turned back, and sighed as I know where he is getting at.

" Yes, I am." I answered.

" What about Dúnadan? Are you going to just leave him behind?" He asked me with doubts and disbelief in his eyes.

" I promised my mother that I will go to the West where she lays. I cannot break my promise only to be with a mere mortal man. Even if he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir." I answered before turning back to load my packs to the ship.

" But he is not only a mere man to you, I see." I heard Bilbo whispered after I already turned and walked away from him. I pretended not to hear him, as that saying is the truth which I cannot run away from.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk A Thousand Miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_Oh…Oh…_

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

I was so tired after galloping as fast as I could for days, but I must not say that my horse is not tired, as he had been the one who actually galloped. I finally reached the Grey Havens, but when I thought I made it, I realised that I failed. The ship has left the port, but my spirit has not gone down yet. I hushed my horse to gallop to the port, so that at least I may see her perfect figure.

Reaching the port, I realised that the ship she will be one hasn't left the port yet, as I saw Bilbo talking to some elves. I got down from my horse and started walking through the port, looking for my love. Just then, a whistle blew, and I looked back, as Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn was waving on the upper dock, to a ship that had just started to sail away. Quickly I ran to the ship. As a ranger, I ran quite fast, but to me it is not fast enough, because as every second passed, the ship will get further away from the port, and when it got too far, I would not be able to see her face.

After reaching the right angle, I tried to wave at her so that she might see me though the crowds. I hadn't found where she is beyond the crowd, and she spotted me first, just before I spotted her. Years passed, but her face was still fairer than ever, but now I can see the trail of sorrow on her face, as she tried to ignore me and waved to her father on the dock.

Just then, I thought I saw a soft and heartbreaking smile on her face before she started waving to the crowd, but inside I know that she was waving at me. I always knew. Or is it only because I regarded my own self too high? Why would the Evenstar of the elves waved at a mortal man mixed between her fair and wise people?  Is it because she loves me?

I just hope that she does. She does love me.

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk A Thousand Miles_

_If I could just see you…_

_If I could just hold you…tonight._

▪▫▪Δ▪▫▪

Author's Note: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FINISHED !!! This chapter is the longest one out of the three!!! Anyway, thank you again for reading and reviewing my story, even if I am an amateur. And, if my grammar is bad, please forgive me, I'm not a native speaker, you see? Well, you can't see me. BWAHAHAHAHHA !!! I'm kinda crazy, cause I'm left too long with my computer. Do you want me to continue or should I just stop here? Well, I promised you that I will continue, so those guys who wanted me to stop will taste my revenge because they tried to stop me posting fics!!!!! ohh…whatever Uhm, thank you whatsoever! J

This one is; 3017 near the end, after thranduil is attacked, and after Gandalf read the scroll of Isildur. 

* Amon Sûl is Weathertop (Elvish name for it). Amon means hill, Sûl means wind. So, it is the "Hill of the Wind". From The Silmarillion's appendix.

PS: Elrond,  didn't go to Aman now, they'll go later, 'cause Elrond has that Council of Elrond thingie to do, before sailing to the west. In case you didn't realise, they waved farewell at Arwen, because he's not leaving with her.

PPS: The verses that I slipped between the stories are Copyright of Vanessa Carlton, it is a song by her titled "A Thousand Miles", do listen to it. In my opinion, it's a good song to listen to while reading this chapter.

POVs: Arwen-Elrond-Arwen-Aragorn-Arwen-Arwen-Aragorn-Arwen-Arwen-Aragorn. Phiuh, this one's kind of long.

Review Replies:

Nimbrethil Thinduial: As you can see up there, I still put idiot notes on POVs, but I did not mean to offend you by this. I thought about your comment, and I think your are quite right. So, I decided to put POVs on chapters in which have more than two different POVs, but for the others, I will not put the notes on, thank you for the suggestion! And, as for your other critics, I did not mean to just ignore them like that when you already took your time typing it. I WILL edit the second and first chapter when I have the time for it, and I will try my best to make the elves sound as formal as I could make them in the next chapters! I am still looking for a willing beta-reader, and I haven't found one, but if I kept on looking for one while you guys are waiting for the next chapter, it would not be fair, so I think I will just post this one, and continue on looking for a beta-reader for the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! J

Havens!: I just knew that, when I read the last chapter of RotK, thank you for reminding me! I will correct the 2nd chapter once I have the time! Thank you so much for reviewing! J

           : Yeah, I just realised that, sorry for the mis-used word! I am not a native, and I agree to people who said that my vocabulary is not so good, but I'm working on it! Once again, sorry! Thank you so much for reviewing J

For everyone: I thank you so…………………..much for reviewing me, as it means so much for me! I am a beginner in writing, you see? So, I need critics, and comments so that I could improve, and you guys gave me all that! THANK YOU………………..!!!!!!!!!!! And again, smiley faces for everybody! J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J

Trailer for the next chapter…

_           " Aragorn, I want you to escort four hobbits to Rivendell, meet them in Bree."_

_           " Hobbits, Gandalf? From the Shire?"_

_           " Yes, hobbits, they will need your help. And remember, one of them bears the ring, you should be careful."_

_           " I know, men are weak aren't they?" _

_" And you should treat them as children. Because they are actually children."_

_           " Yes, Gandalf."_

Next Chapter: "The Naïve Ring-Bearer"


End file.
